So I Will Sleep In The Bathtub
by RedSoleFan
Summary: SwanQueen one-shot based on this gifset: etotheswan. tumblr. com/ post/ 130077116148


**I know I've MIA for some time, but family just keeps coming and I'm fully committed to my blog right now but I thought this could be a cute short story so here you go. Btw, Those College Days is about to be updated YAY! And I have a few more ideas, so maybe some one-shots or I don't know we'll see. Hope you enjoy this. Love you all! And I'M SO SO SORRY for the lack of updates.**

* * *

I can feel the sun filtering its way in from the window and it's hitting me square in the face, I feel my nose twitch and and my eyes flutter as I slowly open them. It is really uncomfortable to wake up this way and for me it is really odd. You see, I'm kind of a control freak with my daily schedule. I wake up by 4.30am to hit the gym, at 6 I'm taking a bath followed by getting ready for work to finally feed Henry and getting him to go to school. But today is different yesterday I went out with Emma and got kind of buzzed but it's Sunday so Henry doesn't have school, that's good, because my bed its too comfy.

He's in high school now, his first year and after the whole "I know I'm adopted and I found my birth mom" debacle from a few years back I think I can say we finally get along again. I love my son to bits, but after I found out I was sterile my -now- ex husband dump me, but I didn't let that get to me, I held my head up and kept going, after all Robin was a huge asshole and I never felt as everyone says a soul-mate should feel. I never felt the tingles when he touched me or the butterflies you feel inside when they look at you... Until a couple years ago.

I remember perfectly, it was when Henry brought his birth mother to our little town, for me it was new, I mean the feelings, not the liking a woman bit. Since I saw her I felt something, those eyes captured me and just made me feel tingles all over my body. It was totally new but incredibly amazing. I have to say that at first Emma and I didn't get along that well, I mean my son had brought her out of no where and said that I wasn't his mom, that this blonde (gorgeous) woman was. I was devastated to say the least, so naturally I fought her and yelled and made everything I could to make her leave, and there were two reasons for that: number one, I didn't want to lose my son to this woman I didn't knew and and number two, I was scared of what this woman I didn't knew made me feel. Little by little she started to make efforts to make me realize she didn't want to take Henry away from me, that all she wanted was to get to know him and me, because in her words Henry was who he was because of me.

I loved watching them interact it was like getting to know Henry again and where he got some of his traits. Emma made me talk to him and with her help we aid Henry understand that we were equally his mothers as he wanted, that Emma gave him up to give him his best chance and that I was it.

The years passed and Emma and I formed an excellent friendship but I knew deep down I wanted more, and that's what made me get up this morning, last night in my vodka induce haze I made a pass at her and her actions just made me melt a little more. I mean she was in her own beer haze but she said "I'm a lady, and you're a lady and it wouldn't be ladylike for me to take advantage of a lady in this state.. So I will sleep in the bathtub" I don't know why she chose the tub but hey I was drunk so whatever.

I stretched and jumped out of bed, took some clothes and moved to the bathroom and as I approached I could hear soft snoring noises, that made me smile. I softly knocked the door and heard some groaning so I knocked again and open the door slowly and as I did that I could see my blonde beauty stiring awake she was stretching her body, probably stiff from her night in the bathtub, I had to laugh at that, it was extremely cute. I think she heard my chuckle and she turned her head to where I was standing and gave what could be dub as the goofiest smile I ever seen. "Morning, pretty lady" she said to me, and that made me realized she remembered last night. I told her I had to get a bath, so she apologized and tried to get out but she slipped I helped her up and ended with my arm in her waist. She smiled at me again and I felt my cheeks burn but I smiled back, she was standing inside the tub with one hand on my hip she slowly leaned over and pressed a tiny peck on my lips. As she exited the bathroom all I could feel was her lips on mine and I heard a faint "See you downstairs". I couldn't believe what had happened, I was ecstatic, because as I recalled last night I think my kiss was a little more than what she did this morning. I showered fast and changed into yoga pants and a loose shirt so I could join Emma in my kitchen, as I went to the first floor of the house I could smell coffee and something more cooking over there and it was absolutely delicious so I hurried my pace and found the blonde woman flipping something in my stove.

Her hair was glowing with the light that entered from the back door, her ass in those jeans, I mean damn! I did the only thing I thought, I walked over her and wrapped my arm around her as I rested my chin on her shoulder. My face was kind of smushed to hers so I felt her lips curl upwards at my action, I placed a soft kiss on her temple and turn down to the stove, something that looked like pancakes were cooking only they were red, odd but they looked mouthwatering.

"Morning, Emma" I said as I moved from her to serve us some coffee, to my surprise I missed her warmth the instant I moved from her back.

"Hope you like red velvet" she said smiling to me as I handed her a cup of coffee with lots of milk "I was procrastinating on YouTube a few weeks ago and found this amazing red velvet pancake recipe, and let me tell you it's too die for"

"I love red velvet" I sat at the bar and watched Emma handle my kitchen as if she did this on daily basis "Thanks Emma, you didn't had to cook me breakfast"

"None sense, Gina. You do this everyday so why not pamper you a bit" the blonde said as she plated the pancakes and placed some berries on top and passed me the plate as she sat in front of me. "Eat up while they're hot"

I took a bite and couldn't help but moan, "These pancakes are delicious" I said as I forked some more chocolate-y goodness and berries.

She blushed as we continued to eat in silence, I think we both know we have to talk, I remember practically everything but I don't know how much of the night she remembers. From the kiss she gave me in the bathroom I think she remembers something. I want to ask her and say everything about how I feel for her, but I'm afraid. I know I don't have to and maybe that's what the kiss was for, to reassure me that everything would be fine and that I had nothing to worry about. Let's hope this turns out well, I look down to my plate and find out that I finished everything and as I look up I see Emma's face shinning with adoration as she stares at me.

"So.."

"So.."

We start at the same time and we laugh, good I love her laugh its the best sound ever I want to hear it everyday for the rest of my life.

"Emma"

I wring my hands together a bit until I feel a soft hand on my mine, I look up and I see her, those beautiful eyes focused on me and the only thing I can think of is kissing her again and have my arms around her and never let go. I want this, I want her and I know she does too. I turn my high chair to be face to face, I pull her to me opening my legs to fit her body against mine. She rests her arms on my shoulders, I focus on her face and she has the biggest smile I ever seen on her I smile back as I lean closer. I kiss her cheek and I feel her breath hitch, I continue a path down her jaw as I place one of my hands on her other cheek as I reach her lips, we both smile and before I know it she pecks me as she did upstairs. I feel her smile on my lips as we continue to kiss, lips only one of her hands is kneading my waist and I deepen the kiss with my hand still on her face and I flatten the other one of her tailbone. It's the best kiss I had ever had, its soft and passionate and it conveys everything I feel for Emma. She pecks me three more times and separates from but keeps her forehead pressed to mine, I smile and she smiles back.

"I love you, Regina" she says softly

"I love you too, Emma" I smile, place my head on the crook of her neck and sigh.

I feel her hands on my hair and I look up to her, she kisses me again and then takes my hand and guides me to the living room. She seats me on the coach, and she moves around and then I feel her pull me to her so we're cuddling. I notice that she turned on my electric fire place and my amazing morning just turned so much more than amazing. She plays with my hands and then pulls my chin up. I lean in and place a soft kiss on her nose, I giggle as she twitches it a bit and then softly kisses my temple. I feel like she wants to say something.

"What's up Emma?"

"Can you tell me about last night" she says and I chuckle

"Of course dear."

* * *

 _The "last night" bit it's half way writen so I will uploaded it after my art class. It will definitely be a two chapter one-shot so I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to like, follow, favorite, review etc.! I love you all and thanks for reading, M. -xo_


End file.
